A Space In Time
by Slytherin Rose Weasley
Summary: After Rose and Scorpius get detention together they decide to pass the time playing Truth or Dare. But what happens when they get transported back twenty five years to the Second Wizarding War? Please read and review.
1. Here We Go Again

**A/N: So this is my first fanfic since my account got hacked. First things first I am not JK Rowling and therefore I don't own anything that you recognise. I just do this for fun and I don't make any money from it. Blah blah blah thats all the boring rubbish out of the way. Anyway I really hope you enjoy what I've written and I would be ever so grateful if you could give me some feedback afterwards. **

Rose sat there scowling at the blond haired boy in front of her. She hated Scorpius Malfoy with a passion. He had never been nice to Rose in any way, and it was finally starting to bug her. It had all started out on the Quidditch pitch, when they were playing for rival house teams, and that she could handle. It was easy enough to tune out the taunts of the Slytherin team, mainly because very few barbs were aimed at her personally. She didn't know whether that was because there wasn't a lot that people could say to hurt her, or whether her reputation as being a fiery and impulsive witch with a gift for hexing people preceded her. The taunts had remained purely on the Quidditch Pitch for the past five years, but now Scorpius was bringing them into the classroom. And it was killing her.

She groaned lightly, resting her head on her Transfiguration book, wishing she could sleep. It had been a late night, last minute Quidditch practice that Hugo had insisted they needed, and as such she was absolutely knackered. She loved Quidditch immensely, but she never liked how stiff and sore she would be the day after. As a Chaser she always came off worse, especially with how clumsy she was. Sometimes Rose thought it was a miracle that she didn't trip over her broom and break something. She let her eyelids flutter once, twice, three times, before finally closing, inhaling the musty scent of her textbook and the well-worn pages. It would be great if she could actually fall asleep now, just while away the rest of Transfiguration, but she had a sneaking suspicion that Professor McGonagall might just kill her. Still, she stifled a yawn with the back of her hand, it might be worth it. She slid into the darkness.

Thud! A wad of screwed up paper landed on Rose's desk. She slept on completely oblivious to the mounting pile of paper in front of her until one ball hit her in the head. Rose jerked awake, reaching instinctively for her wand. She struggled to calm her breathing, focusing on slowing her breathes down, and reached for the nearest piece of paper. She scanned its contents, and groaned inwardly. Scorpius' nerve would never cease to amaze her. He certainly had no eloquence with words that much was for certain. In fact, Rose had to hold back a laugh as she reread the first of his many notes. He was proposing that the two of them get together, but Rose was able to pick up on the mocking tone underneath the cursive hand. She knew that Scorpius' feelings for her were only superficial; he only held a vapid interest in her because of who her parents were. She would never take him up on his offer, to do so would ruin her social standing and she knew that he was only asking her in order to humiliate her. Knowing Scorpius he'd find a way to humiliate her in front of everyone. That was the last thing she would ever let happen.

Rose scrawled a furious answer on her own notes and threw it hard at the back of Scorpius' head. She was greatly satisfied when the wad of paper hit him hard enough to elicit a small yelp of pain, and let the smirk spread over her face. Scorpius span round and glared at her, his icy grey eyes narrowing into slits. Rose merely smiled back, her warm brown eyes lighting up.

"What was that for Red?" Scorpius asked her, his voice dripping with venom. When Professor McGonagall moved forwards in an attempt to quiet her students, Scorpius flipped her off. He glared at Rose once more, and made another comment. "Just can't get enough of me on the pitch, huh? You need to have me now as well?" He rose out of his seat and moved so that he was standing over her, and then he did the worst thing Rose could possibly think of. He grabbed his crotch and grinned. The rest of the class burst into laughter, and Rose flushed bright red. She could feel her face burning and this only caused her to feel even more embarrassed.

Rose groped around for her wand once more; pointing it in Scorpius' direction she uttered the first spell that came to mind. "Rictumsempra." There was a flash of purple light, and Scorpius was blown into the desk behind him. He was laughing uncontrollably, and was struggling to draw breath. Now it was Rose's chance to laugh, and she grinned widely. It was very rarely that she got one over on Scorpius Malfoy, and she had to admit that it was a fantastic feeling. If only she could get away with it more often.

She only had a few seconds reprieve though before Scorpius managed to choke out a spell of his own, sending Rose flying across the room. Her head smacked into the wall, and she pulled her fingers away to find that they were covered in blood. Letting her eyes flutter shut again, Rose let her body sag against the wall.

Unbeknownst to her Professor McGonagall strode into the thick of things, lifting the tickling charm from Scorpius and dismissing the rest of the class. She then turned to Scorpius and issued him with a detention before dismissing him as well. She then bent down over Rose, and revived her. Professor McGonagall was determined to take the young girl to the hospital wing, but first there was the matter of discipline.

"Miss Weasley, are you quite alright?" Rose murmured a reply, and leant forwards, the darker red of the blood staining her ginger waves. "I'll take you up to see Madame Pomfrey in a minute, but first I need to know that there won't be any more incidents like this between you and Mister Malfoy." When Rose nodded her assent, Professor McGonagall continued, "And there's the matter of your detention to arrange. I will expect you to report to Professor Slughorn tomorrow evening at 8pm. Now lets get you up to the hospital wing."

**A/N: So what did you think? Also another request apart from the feedback ... If any of you lovely readers have twitter and would like to keep uptodate with what I'm working on then please follow my writers account SRWfanfiction. If you're really bored or you really love me then you can follow my personal account as well MalfoyChristina. Anyway thank you for reading this first chapter and I'll see you again soon.**


	2. Truth Or Dare

**A/N: So here's chapter two. I know it's been a couple of weeks but I have ten different projects that I'm currently working on, so my inspiration flits around. As usual I am not the beautiful JK Rowling, and nor do I make a penny from this. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Rose turned up at Professor Slughorn's dungeon office the following evening with a heavy heart. She had never ended up in detention before and was extremely worried that it would go on her permanent record. What if this affected her chances of becoming Head Girl next year? She was certain that her mum would be disappointed if she didn't get Head Girl, no matter how much Mrs Weasley insisted it wasn't so. Shame the same couldn't be said for Scorpius. He always seemed to think that getting detentions was a competition, and as such this evening's one was just going to be another run of the mill.

He grinned at Rose when he arrived, and leant against the wall, a bored expression on his face. His platinum blonde hair was falling across his grey eyes, and he spent the time waiting for Slughorn to arrive studying Rose intently. She flushed as his gaze roamed freely over her face and school uniform, her face now matching her hair. That was something Rose was always very self conscious about; she knew she looked like a tomato when she blushed, and she was just about to ask Scorpius if he could stop staring at her when Professor Slughorn turned up.

Rose bowed her head in shame, an even darker flush creeping up her face as Slughorn drew level with her. "Well now Malfoy it's a pleasure as always," he said, his eyes twinkling at the Slytherin student. "But Miss Weasley what are you doing here? Our meeting isn't until tomorrow … unless," he paused, comprehension dawning on his face, "you're the one that was brawling with young Mister Malfoy here?" Rose decided to stay silent, partially because she didn't want to admit that she had been fighting with Scorpius, and partially because a small part of her wanted to protest that it had been Scorpius who had started it. Only Rose couldn't say that without sounding like a petulant child, something that wouldn't help her to become Head Girl.

The two students followed Slughorn into the dungeon and dutifully pulled out their textbooks, assuming that they would be transcribing various potions from their copies of Advanced Potion Making. This was a common enough detention punishment at Hogwarts, purely because writing lines was still seen as a Muggle activity, and because it would reinforce the course content and cause them to perform better in exams. However Slughorn waved his hand and asked them to put their textbooks away, because instead they would be doing him a favour for their detention, and cleaning all of the cauldrons without magic. Rose saw the look of worry on Scorpius' face; clearly he wasn't used to Muggle cleaning, whereas it was something that Rose generally enjoyed.

Once the two of them had settled into their task, Professor Slughorn left the dungeons. Rose decided not to pay Scorpius any heed, and continued to work on her current cauldron, scrubbing as hard as she could. She had her head bent down inside the cauldron, thick red hair falling in front of her eyes so she failed to notice that Scorpius had abandoned their task. He was now sat on the desk in front of her, tugging his tie loose. "Truth or dare Weasley?" he drawled, a glint in his eye.

Rose didn't look up from her task once, not wanting to get into even more trouble. She figured Scorpius might have a good way to pass the time though; working for hours in complete silence was never any fun. "Truth," she replied shortly, hoping that Scorpius wouldn't ask her anything too embarrassing. Knowing her luck though the first question out of his mouth would probably be whether she was a virgin or not.

Scorpius leaned back, studying the girl in front of him, and asked, "So what's it like being the child of two members of the Golden Trio? Do you get a share in all the fame, fortune and glory?"

Rose couldn't tell whether he was mocking her or not, so she kept her head down and carried on working as she answered. "It's okay I guess. It gets a bit annoying when everyone stares at your family in public; it feels like we never get a private moment. Its okay for Hugo, he revels in attention, but I'm not so fond of it. Mum and Dad are alright, they treat us the same as any other child, and although we're rich now and don't have to worry about a thing Dad makes sure we don't go spending anything too much because he was poor when he was growing up. I try and spend the majority of my holidays at my Gran's though, that way when Mum and Dad fight I don't have to listen to it." Rose flushed dark red as she realised she'd just told Scorpius Malfoy a whole deal more about her personal life than she'd meant too. "Truth or dare?" she asked the Slytherin.

"Dare, and make it a good one," he replied almost lazily.

"Okay," Rose paused as she racked her brains for a good dare. "I dare you to mix up all of Slughorn's potions ingredients, especially the ones he uses for our demonstrations." Rose was rather proud of herself, because now she could mess with a Professor and not have it traced back to her. Plus it would be funny to see what effect this would have on all of the potions that Slughorn would make for his demonstrations.

Scorpius set to work immediately, pulling out jar after jar and stacking them on Slughorn's desk. As long as he didn't get caught everything would be fine. He reached right into the back of the cupboards and his hand closed around a tiny hourglass on the end of a necklace. Scorpius dumped it unceremoniously on the desk with the rest of the potions ingredients and got to work, mixing them all up. He would open one jar and pour its contents into a cauldron before pouring another jar's contents into the empty jar. He proceeded to do this until everything was thoroughly mixed up. Then he started replacing the jars in the cupboard. Just as he was reaching up to put something on the top shelf however Scorpius overbalanced and came crashing down, knocking over the Time Turner, for that's what it was although neither Scorpius nor Rose knew this, and causing it to smash on the cold stone floor.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review, they really help me to grow as a writer plus I love seeing what your thoughts are on what I've written.**

**Proud To Be A Gryffindor : If you like time travel fics I read a really good Hermione/Tom one, (I know it's the standard time travel pairing) that actually made me fall in love with fanfiction. It's called Have You Ever and it's written by Lady Moonglow. There's a really good fanmade trailer for it on youtube which is how I got into it. But yeah if you like time travel stuff go check it out :)**

**Suzi: Suzi my darling I think you told me on near enough every single portal possible that you love this. So I hope you love this chapter just as much.**

**I'm not sure when this will next be updated, mainly because of the sheer number of other projects I'm working on. Don't fear though I shall never abandon you.**


	3. Twenty Five Years

**A/N: So firstly I have an advance apology to make. I'm not going to be around much over the next few weeks. My boyfriend's father passed away in the early hours of this morning, and when he and his mother move in on Monday they need to be my priority. I'm sorry but it means my updates might be a little bit slow. Anyway as usual I am not JK Rowling and I don't make a penny from this. I hope you like this chapter.**

The time turner smashed on the ground and Rose turned to shriek at Scorpius. It was typical that he would end up breaking something, incriminating the both of them. All Scorpius had to do was put the jars back in the cupboard, how hard could it be? But now he'd had to smash that stupid hourglass thing, and they were both going to get into trouble. Rose flew at him, her hands slapping and scratching any part of Scorpius' skin that she could reach, but before she'd taken more than a step Scorpius had restrained her, pinning both of her arms above her head, his hips pushing her gently against the wall.

Rose found her eyes adjusting, and she looked from Scorpius' slate grey eyes, down to those full pouty lips of his, and back up to his eyes. Her breathing hitched slightly and she tried to clear her mind. She was angry; she shouldn't be having those sorts of thoughts about Scorpius. Rose turned her head to the side, squeezing her eyes shut and she pushed the full weight of her body against Scorpius'. Taken aback for a moment, Scorpius stumbled backwards giving Rose a chance to move away from the wall. As the Slytherin regained his balance Rose glared at him. She moved towards Scorpius, cornering him, and started her tirade. It had been remarked upon occasion that Rose had inherited her grandmother's temper, and that was something that was evident now.

The two of them were too busy shouting and gesticulating wildly at one another that they failed to notice what was happening by Slughorn's desk. The various shards of glass and sand were all creeping towards one another, drawn together by an inexplicable force, and the very fabric of time was starting to shift around them. Turning ever so slightly Scorpius caught sight of what was happening and pulled Rose so that she was standing behind him. He held tightly onto her, and whispered, "Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand Rose." Scorpius had a very bad feeling about what was happening, and he didn't know if it would end well.

The two teenagers clung to one another as the time vortex ripped the room apart, sending the two of them spiralling backwards. Neither one of them knew what their destination would be. Rose screamed, her nails digging into Scorpius' hand. She was utterly terrified, having no idea what was going on. Then just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. The two teenagers fell to the floor in a very familiar classroom, and struggling to catch their breath they looked at one another. Rose grinned sheepishly at Scorpius, before something made her turn.

Seated behind them in rows upon rows were a number of students, all of whom were open mouthed. Rose turned back to Scorpius fear flashing in her eyes. Where were they? Before Scorpius could say anything to try and reassure the Gryffindor in front of them, a teacher swooped down on the two of them. He had sallow skin, and his greasy blank hair fell in two hanks framing his face. His hands fastened around the two newcomers, dragging them to their feet.

"Keep working on your Hinkypunk assignments, and don't let me catch any of you messing around," he drawled, and Rose felt something run through her at the sound his voice. She had never thought someone could have a voice that was both menacing and enchanting at the same time. Well that was until now. She got the feeling that she wouldn't want to cross this particular man; Rose could almost feel the nastiness underneath the surface.

The man dragged the two of them out of the classroom, and pulled them both all the way up to the Head teacher's office. He pulled them inside and handed them over to an old wizened man with a rather impressive beard. This new man looked over the top of his glasses at the pair of students, his bright blue eyes piercing them. He settled back into his chair, folding his hands in his lap inviting them both to speak.

Rose took one look at Scorpius and spoke up. "I'm Rose Weasley and this is Scorpius Malfoy. I'm guessing that we're here from the future. Please can you tell us how we can get back to our own time?" she asked, her eyes shining with tears. Scorpius made a move to speak but Rose held up her hand. She had half pieced together what had happened, figuring that the item that had been smashed was a Time Turner, which means that they would have appeared in the time when the Time Turner had been created. As such it was important that they didn't reveal too much of their identities in case they were going to interact with family members.

"Miss Weasley, Mister Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore looked at the two, "I would suggest you both change your names for the time being. We currently have both Weasleys and Malfoys here at Hogwarts, and I'll do some research into seeing if I can get you both back to the future. For now, we'll get you both sorted into Houses, and I would recommend keeping your heads down." Dumbledore dismissed both of the students, and they looked at each other.

"So I guess this is a case of here we go again?" Scorpius tried to joke. Rose just brushed past him. Because of Scorpius' idiocy who knew if she'd ever see her family again.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; they really help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing your feedback.**

**AnimagiPotter : I'm glad you love it, I just hope this chapter meets your expectations.**

**I'm not sure when this will next be updated, but I'll try and be back soon.**


End file.
